Love Is
by MelLai08
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez get into a heated argument about love after having sexual intercourse. How can a problem be solved if neither will back down? Troyella.
1. Chapter 1: Love is Power

**A/N: Just a little two shot about love…**

**Warning: Contains harsh language and sexual implications as well as a sex scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Gabriella or anything related to High School Musical.**

* * *

**Love Is**

**Ch. 1- Love Is Power**

"Troy," Gabriella Montez moaned as she lifted herself above the boy's hardened shaft and slowly sank back down on it. "Troy…" she moaned again, this time biting down on the swollen salty flesh of his bottom lip. She could feel her walls closing in around the athlete's penis, and she knew she was close to expelling herself all over both of their bodies.

"Keep going." Troy's voice was gruff, heavily laden with an intense sexual need as he bucked his hips against hers while she continued to roll her hips seductively. He could smell the foul stench of sweat and sex, but it felt so good that he couldn't stop as she continued to evoke sensual feelings of deep want and desperate need.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped as she climaxed, her moans coming from deep in her throat as she clawed at Troy's chest, throwing her head back as her body took over. She could feel Troy exploding inside of her just a few minutes after she had released, and she sucked in her breath as he gave one last, particularly hard thrust before falling back against her pillows, his chest heaving with satisfaction.

"Fuck." He breathed as Gabriella dropped her hands beside his head, neither making an attempt to move as they focused on simply breathing. Gabriella heaved a deep breath as she pulled herself off of him and attempted to roll over him, stopping only as his hands grabbed at her.

"Careful, careful," his voice was still hoarse and his chest was still heaving as his hand slipped below the blankets. "Shit, I've got a cramp, careful." He warmed again as Gabriella continued to climb over him.

"So," Gabriella breathed as she finally became clear of all of his body parts and let her head fall back against her own pillow, grabbing the sheets in an attempt to cover up her chest. "What exactly were you saying?" she questioned, her own chest heaving up and down from the physical battle she'd just ensued in.

"What?" Troy questioned as he closed his eyes, his breathing slowly coming under control. Gabriella looked at him skeptically, shaking her head.

"Before we actually started having sex," Gabriella sighed, watching Troy as his eyes popped open and his head whipped around so that they were lying face to face. "What were you saying?" Gabriella kept the sheet clasped firmly in her hand as Troy removed his hand from under the blanket and began shifting to face her.

"Let me catch my breath and I'll tell you," he told her as he scrunched up his nose, his hand flying back to his leg. "I'll give you a play by play." He chuckled as Gabriella rolled her eyes and wrapped one of her arms around his neck while he maneuvered his body over hers once more, his elbows resting on either side of her shoulders. Leaning down, Troy slowly pressed his lips to Gabriella's, letting her run her tongue over his bottom lip for a few seconds before allowing her access. She began to run her tongue over his as she explored the caverns of his mouth before he pulled away, eliciting a small moan from the petite brunette beneath him.

Lowering his head down to hers once more, he let his mouth linger over hers for a few moments and he could feel her hot breath tickling his lips as he captured the swollen flesh with his own slightly swollen lips. He pulled away once more, just as Gabriella had latched onto his bottom lip with her teeth, and she groaned and crossed her arms in defeat.

"Fine," she looked away, the only thing she could really do since he was still blocking her in with his body. "I see how it is." She closed her eyes as she heard Troy sigh, and she couldn't help the confident grin that formed on her lips.

"Come on Brie." Troy sighed as he pulled away slightly, giving the girl under him a little room to move. Gabriella opened her eyes and stared at him, their eyes locking.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and situated herself underneath him as he moved the bottom half of his body off of hers, and instead kept only his arms on either side of her, using pure muscle strength to keep his upper body weight off of her.

"No matter how I say this, I'm going to sound like a complete asshole." He shrugged, clasping his hands together as Gabriella cocked an eyebrow at him with complete interest.

"Really?" she questioned, flipping her bangs out of her eyes as she spoke. "Mr. I'm-so hot-everyone-loves-me because I'm the lunk headed basketball boy- is going to sound arrogant?" she mocked him, which elicited an eye roll from her companion. "No!" she smiled brightly, loving the playful banter between him and herself.

"Are you done?" he questioned, his voice half sarcastic, half serious. Gabriella nodded and once more focused her full attention on the gorgeous male hovering over her, giggling at the way he was contemplating his words.

"Wow!" she spoke up again, unable to resist. "This must be serious if even you can't find words!" she grinned as Troy frowned at her, silencing her instantly. "Okay, like I said, no matter how I say this, I'm going to sound like a complete asshole," he repeated himself, deciding there really was no better way to say what he had to say. "So, I'm just going to come right out and say it." He shrugged, raising his eyebrow at Gabriella as she giggled.

"Sweet!" she smiled wrapping her other arm over her chest to secure the sheet that Troy kept deftly pulling down as he spoke. "I love when you sound like a complete asshole." She joked, a jovial grin plastered on her face.

"Good," he nodded as Gabriella pushed herself up a little, waiting for him to continue. "Remember that…" he swallowed and he knew that even though she seemed okay with it now, she was going to hate him in a minute.

"Okay," he began, holding his hands out in front of him. "In relation to the argument _you _started earlier about _me _complaining because _I _am the one that has to make sure the rent is paid for the apartment each month even though you live here too, _and _even though you have a pretty rewarding job for a college student," he paused, letting her go back to that morning when they'd gotten into a heated discussion just after having sexual intercourse about who had to pay rent although they both lived in the appartment.

"It is okay for you to slack off, and not have a high paying job- which by the way, you _have _a high paying job and you're not even out of college yet, it is not okay for me to slack off, and depend on you to pay for me." He finished, holding up his hands in surrender.

"What?" Gabriella yelled, throwing her hands up as she rolled her eyes. "Troy Bolton, that is the most ridiculous thing that I have heard you say in a while." She shook her head, her eyes once more locking on Troy's cobalt blue ones.

"It's true though." Troy shrugged, quickly running his hand through Gabriella's long, chocolate brown colored hair as he continued. "I'm the one that has to bring in the dough. If I stopped working for any reason, I'd seem like a bum, or some idiot that can't get my life on track." He nodded as Gabriella shook her head and pursed her lips together.

"If you stop working, nobody would think twice." Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but Troy cut her off with by pressing his finger to her lips. "And you know it's true," he nodded as Gabriella fell silent to listen to his reasoning. "Take for example maternity leave." He pointed out, shifting his body weight as his elbows started to become numb with all the weight he was holding up.

"It's expected that woman stop working for a certain amount of time after they have their baby, but what's okay for a woman to do, and not okay for a man to do is to stay unemployed." He shrugged as Gabriella protested once more.

"If you stay home after having a baby, you'd be considered a house wife, or even better a "self employer", where as a man would be considered a bum." He finished, watching Gabriella's expressions intently.

"You're right Troy." Gabriella sighed as she gripped the sheets and gently pushed Troy off of her, wrapping the red sheet around her body as she reached down to grab the discarded black and blue button up that Troy had thrown in a frenzy as they were ripping each other's clothes off in a rather animalistic fashion.

"I know I am." He grinned and rolled back onto his own side as Gabriella slid her arms through the long polo and stood up, releasing herself from the red sheets.

"You're the fucking asshole." She scratched her head with a sigh and tugged on her hair, glancing over her shoulder at him. He watched her walk away from the bed and he sat up, reaching out to grab her as she passed him.

"Where are you going?" he questioned as she swayed just out of his reach and took another sharp turn around the bed, disappearing into a small room.

"To flush your demon seeds away." She yelled as she placed the toilet seat back down so that she could sit. "How many times do I have to tell you to put the seat down." She yelled as she did her business.

"Going back to our argument, maybe if you actually paid to live here, I would." He yelled as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. "Which brings me to the fact that I'm right." He added with a smirk.

"Whatever." Gabriella yelled as he suddenly came into view from his perch on the edge of the bed. "You know I'm right." He retorted as Gabriella shook her head and turned her attention away from the cocky brunette.

"Whatever." She repeated to which Troy merely laughed. "You know I'm right." He sang as Gabriella stood and flushed the toilet before making her way back around the bed.

"You know?" she questioned as she stood at the sink, making sure the polo was covering her but as she lathered her hands with soap. "It's incredible to me that someone so smart can actually be so fucking dumb." She glanced over at him with her lips pursed once more and sighed as Troy just shrugged.

"You're an asshole." She repeated as she shut off the cold water and reached for a towel, well aware that Troy was watching her every move. "That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago…" Troy yelled form the bed, a pleased smirk on his face indicated to her that he thought he'd won the argument.

"Whatever." She threw the towel against the closed toilet seat as Troy spoke up from the bedroom once more. "Why it that we always get in these is heated arguments right after we have sex?" he questioned as Gabriella came to stand in front of the bed.

"Maybe because you leave me unsatisfied and I have no other way to release?" she shrugged playfully as Troy rolled his brilliantly blue eyes. Troy reached out for her, and Gabriella let him pull her back against the bed, but as he attempted to pull her down on top of him, she stiff armed him.

"Oh really?" he questioned as Gabriella laughed and struggled to release herself from his grip. "I'm pretty sure you weren't saying that a few minutes ago…" Troy grinned as Gabriella slapped his shoulder playfully as he began mocking her.

"Oh Troy," he yelled, changing his voice to one that somewhat resembled a females voice. "Troy, harder-you have to go harder," he laughed as Gabriella groaned, reaching out to slap him once more. "Troy, Troy don't stop!" he grinned as he released Gabriella after catching a clear view of her clear breasts just as she punched him in the balls.

"Ow!" he yelled as Gabriella walked away, purposefully swaying her hips slowly and glancing over her shoulder at the brunette to make sure he was watching. "You just hit my balls." He groaned as he fell back against the bed, making Gabriella laugh.

"Good, you deserve it." She yelled as Troy reluctantly sat up and discarded his sheets and stretching his legs before getting up and searching for a clean pair of boxers. "My fucking hamstring is killing me." He groaned as his leg buckled with the sharp pain.

"Great, another heart to heart discussion." He mumbled under his breath as he pulled on a pair of red and white boxers and an old East High tee shirt. Sighing as he made his way to the kitchen, he thought back to when he was still in high school and things between him and Gabriella were still simple. Now, finishing their senior year of college and owning an apartment for the second continuous year, things had changed tremendously. As did his feelings for the brunette currently busying herself in the kitchen.

Although they had done their stint at dating, they'd eventually decided that being friends with benefits was the best way to go. Now, Troy wasn't so sure, and he had no way approach the subject with Gabriella.

* * *

**A/N: So I was originally going to make it a one shot, but then we'd be here forever, so now it's going to be a two shot if people like it. I got the idea from watching a movie, and I absolutely love the plot behind it! Also, the plot is based off of a scene from a movie I watched, so that movie gets someof the credit, the rest I made up. I also took the "demon seed" line from that movie, so unfortunately, that is not mine. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Is True

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is going to pick right up where the first one left off. I don't know if this chapter is going to be quite as long, but trust me, it will be just as fulfilling. There are some really important things in this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains harsh language and sexual implications.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy, Gabriella, or anything related to High School Musical.**

* * *

**Love Is**

**Ch. 2- Love Is True**

"Mmm…" Gabriella grinned as Troy pulled out a kitchen chair and accidentally knocked the cushion off of it. Shrugging, he left it there and watched as Gabriella poured him a small glass of wine from a bottle of Zinfandel that someone had left the night before.

"I know you don't much favor wine, but it's all we have left." Gabriella shrugged as she held the half full glass in front of Troy, pulling it away as he reached out for it. Troy retracted his hands and glanced up at Gabriella, clearly not finding the Latina's antics amusing.

Gabriella grinned and placed both glasses on the table, pulling out a chair of her own and sitting as Troy instructed her to do so. "So," Troy began as Gabriella picked up her glass and slowly raised it to her lips, smiling seductively as Troy watched her.

"When are you going to admit it?" he questioned, taking a sip of his wine and crinkling his nose slightly at the tangy taste. Gabriella glanced up from her cup, gently swirling the pinkish colored liquid as she cocked her head curiously.

"Admit what?" she question honestly, having no idea what the boy was talking about. Troy sighed and placed his glass on the table and folded his arms as he leaned in towards her. Gabriella placed her own glass down as well, mimicking Troy's actions and leaned in towards him.

"How in love with me you are." He grinned, and by the look on his face, Gabriella knew he was only half joking. Rolling her eyes, Gabriella picked up her wine glass and slowly took a sip as she contemplated her response.

"I'm not." Was the simple answer, one that sparked interest from the tanned athlete. Studying her, Troy shook his head and grabbed his glass, taking another sip and once more crinkling his nose at the taste.

"It's okay," he told her with a shrug, "Just admit it. You love me, and you've been in love with me!" he grinned as Gabriella laughed, but somewhere deep inside his heart, it hurt. "I'm serious." He added as Gabriella continued to laugh.

Not finding what was so funny; Troy folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, studying the beautiful Latina. Even after rough sex he'd observed, she still looked gorgeous. "Gabriella," he spoke up once her fit of laughter had died down. "I'm serious. You should just admit that you 

have feelings for me that go deeper than just being friends." He shrugged and held his hands up in mock surrender.

Gabriella frowned and propped her elbows up on the table, laying her head in her hands as she studied him. "Where is this coming from Troy?" she questioned as Troy looked up at her. "Why are you suddenly so obsessed with thinking I'm in love with you?" she questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

Troy shook his head and remained silent, his ocean blue eyes clouding slightly. "I just thought…" he trailed off and lowered his head, swishing the liquid around in his glass as Gabriella laughed out loud once more.

"Are you kidding Troy?" she admonished, shaking her head at his train of thought. "Troy, were friends, and that's it." She shrugged, looking down at her glass of wine, the sweet yet sour taste now turning her off. "We're friends who fuck. That's all we'll ever be." She looked up at him, noticing he'd become completely silent. "And we'd never work Troy, you know it." She started again, this time more to convince herself.

"You're too fast paced for me, and you tend to get distracted easily, and I'm too high maintenance for you." She knew she was right, and he knew it too. "It's never work. Besides… we've tried it already." She reminded him, bringing up memories of a somewhat painful past.

"We're best friends…and I like it that way." She grabbed her glass and downed the rest of the alcohol, setting the glass down with a clink before reaching across the table and grabbing Troy's. "Don't you?" she questioned as Troy sighed dramatically, an unreadable expression covering his handsome features.

"Besides," she pushed back her chair and stood, waiting for him to stand as well before moving away from the table. "We already live with each other, and we already have the benefits…it's basically like dating." She smiled as Troy came up behind her and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Yeah," he chuckled as Gabriella pushed him onto the bed playfully. "You couldn't handle me anyway." He grinned as Gabriella gasped. Jumping onto the bed, Gabriella pulled the sheets away from Troy, but stayed facing him.

"I couldn't handle you?" she gasped, sliding the ponytail off from around her wrist and messily wrestled her hair into a messy bun. "I believe I just handled you three times!" She exclaimed, playfully hitting his shoulder as he shrugged.

"Whatever," Troy sighed as Gabriella sat cross legged in front of him. "You still love me." He shrugged and leaned back against the headboard as Gabriella rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"What? Troy," she yelled, pulling the bright red covers over her own body as Troy pulled on the white blanket. "You know what?" she questioned suddenly and Troy could see the excited glint in her eye as she leaned in towards him predatorily.

"What?" he questioned, his face falling as she seemed to have think she just figured out how to perform brain surgery. "I know why you've been so obsessed with thinking I love you all of a sudden!" she exclaimed as Troy cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You're the one that really loves me!" she yelled, pointing her finger in his face as he rolled his eyes and began his mutters of protest. "You love me, and you have deep feelings for me, but you're just too much of a woos to say anything," she began rambling, sitting up on her knees as Troy held himself up by his elbows.

"So, you thought that if you could get me to admit these "undying feelings" to you, you'd be able to finally admit that you love me! That you have feelings for me!" she pumped her arms excitedly as she pinpointed exactly why Troy had been riding her so much about loving him.

"That's exactly it." Troy rolled his eyes, and Gabriella could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Shaking her head, she pointed at him once more with a wide smile on her face.

"I know it is." She smiled as Troy sat up and faced her directly. Both became silent for a few minutes until Troy spoke up.

"How do you if you love someone. You said yourself that you get all the same benefits from having a friend with benefits." He questioned, evoking Gabriella into deep thought.

Sighing, Gabriella folded her arms and thought of exactly how she would describe love. "Troy, love isn't a game. It isn't negotiable." She told him softly; glad that for once he was taking her seriously. "Love is real Troy, and not everybody gets it." Troy looked down at the ripple in the blankets, sighing wholeheartedly.

"Then why bother going for it at all?" he questioned, his voice quiet as Gabriella took in his words. Watching him, Gabriella wasn't exactly sure what she could say to convince him of what love was.

"Because, for those people who find love, it's amazing. It's like, winning the talent show, and being able to take home an amazing prize and a huge trophy," she paused, her breath hitching in her throat.

"And sex is like working the musical. Everybody wins, and the prize is nothing compared to winning that huge trophy that you get when you win the talent show, and none of the other people matter if they weren't involved." She smiled softly, and felt her lips trembling as Troy studied her, his intense gaze startling her a little.

"It's like soul mates." She continued, blinking back tears as Troy lowered his head once more. "Everybody was put on this earth with another person, but they may not have been put near each other." Troy looked up, flicking his hair out of his eyes as the brunette continued. "It's up to us to search for them, and the lucky ones find each other." She sighed, quickly brushing a tear away as it fell unceremoniously down her cheek.

"And that's what love is. A game where only the true people win." She finished, wrapping her arms around her chest as Troy looked up and opened his mouth, looking as if he was about to speak. His tongue darted around in his mouth, but he suddenly closed it just as Gabriella was sure he was about to speak.

"You know," he began as Gabriella looked at him expectantly. "You've got a really fucked up way of explaining things, Gabriella." He laughed and lay down on his side of the bed, cuddling underneath the covers.

Gabriella sighed and placed her head in her hands, having just spilled her heart to a guy who was obviously just a little too dense to understand what she was saying. Grabbing the blanket, Gabriella lay down on the other side of the bed, but didn't turn off the light as she rested her head against the pillow.

After thinking about the conversation they'd just had, Gabriella turned slightly to see if Troy was still awake, but his back was to her. As she rolled back to her own side, she could feel the middle of the bed dip slightly as Troy rolled as well, probably checking for the same thing she had just checked for.

Neither made another movement for few minutes as they contemplated the conversation that had just taken place, and Troy felt bad. He _did _love her, but quite frankly, Gabriella scared him. She had such high standards about love, and he wasn't sure he could reach them. Heck, he wasn't even really sure he understood them.

Reaching over his hip, he gently grasped the blankets that covered Gabriella's hip, trying to let her know that he understood her the best he could. Sighing, he removed his hand and instead rolled over and pressed his nose against her neck, burying his face in her hair.

When she didn't react to him, Troy sighed and reached over her, turning off the light and cuddling back up against Gabriella's body, gently slipping his arm under hers and held it tightly against her chest.

They laid in silence for a few more minutes until Troy had plucked up the courage to tell Gabriella what he'd been feeling all along. "I love you." He admitted to her, his heart pounding as he waited for her response.

A few seconds later came her response, and Troy suddenly felt as if he'd been freed, his worries no longer important.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd ya'll think? Any good?? I'm going to be posting a new full length story soon, so keep your eye out for that one! Review please!**


End file.
